Carta a un suicida
by Minikomicweb
Summary: One-shot de Heavy Rain. En él se relatan los hechos posteriores al epílogo de "Tears In The Rain". Madison Paige, después de 3 meses del suicidio de Ethan Mars, vuelve al cementerio...


Habían pasado 3 meses desde los acontecimientos del acto suicida que cometió Ethan...

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Madison trató de superar aquel trauma que presenció en el cementerio...

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Madison visitó por última vez al cementerio...

...hasta entonces.

* * *

Madison fue al cementerio. Apenas cambió nada físicamente, salvo por sus sentimientos en su ser...

...y el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada de su amado Ethan. Probablemente fue cuando hicieron el amor después de que Ethan hiciera la prueba del Tiburón (la prueba de matar a un traficante de drogas a cambio de unas letras de la dirección de su hijo Shaun).

Volvamos a la historia.

Madison se acercó a la tumba de Ethan, justo al lado de su fallecido hijo Shaun, a quien Ethan no pudo haber salvado debido a la negación de tomar el veneno en la prueba de la Rata, y también porque se equivocó de calle al intentar una búsqueda improvisada...

Se leyó claramente en el epitafio de Ethan:

_Ethan Mars. Padre cuyos hijos significaban mucho para él. No le olvidaremos._

Madison quiso que se grabasen esas palabras en el epitafio de Ethan. Quizá eso le hubiera sentido mejor a Ethan, ya que estaba en un lugar mejor... y además reunido con sus dos hijos fallecidos: Jason y Shaun.

Madison tuvo en sus manos una carta. Una carta que escribió para Ethan. Para ponerlo en la tumba de Ethan. Para que luego Ethan leyera esa carta desde el reino de los cielos, o como fantasma invisible.

Daba igual el tiempo que hacía, daba igual que Ethan lo leyera o no, daba igual que la gente piense que Madison estaba chalada por ponerle una carta en la tumba de alguien.

Madison sólo quería ponerle la carta en la tumba. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Madison puso la carta abierta en la tumba de Ethan lentamente, ya que era la primera vez que ponía algo en la tumba de un fallecido.

Después de ponerlo, sintió un sentimiento de satisfacción en su corazón.

Luego, se quedó allí e hizo tres minutos de silencio. Tres minutos en vez de uno, porque el impulso de Ethan para salvar a su hijo era admirable; porque estaba bajo una situación de presión a medida que se iba acercando hasta el final, aunque no consiguiera salvar a Shaun; y porque quería rendir homenaje a la decisión de suicidarse, no le culpa por ello, puesto que esa decisión fue suya y enteramente suya.

Después de esos minutos de silencio, Madison se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar del cementerio para ir a su casa después de cumplir con el propósito de escribir a un fallecido.

* * *

_Querido Ethan:_

_Te escribo para decirte cuánto te echo en falta y cómo ha cambiado la vida desde que me dejaste. Todavía no me he repuesto de lo sucedido, y aún me duele que no me dijeras adiós._

_A veces siento remordimientos, tristeza, e ira por no haber prevenido la tragedia. No obstante, no he renunciado a vivir y a tener esperanza, a pesar de la amargura._

_Tal vez me habrás visto un poco más sonriente. Mi deseo es que tú hayas encontrado la paz que buscabas. Estás con tus dos hijos a los que les quieres mucho, y eso te honra._

_No lo olvidaré nunca, y la vida continúa. Estoy dispuesto a no rendirme y a aceptar este destino que me tocó afrontar desde aquel día._

_Porque quiero que sepas que tengo un hijo tuyo. De 3 meses; desde aquél día, en ese motel, mientras tú llorabas por haber matado a un hombre sólo para tratar de saber dónde estaba Shaun..._

_Quiero educarle, cuidarle, y sobre todo amarle... Podría decir que tú me inspiraste a ser entregada a la familia, ya que tuviste muchísimo valor en dar lo que fuera para encontrarle... Quiero amarle a él como tú amaste a tus dos hijos._

_Quiero llamarle Ethan._

_Tal vez encuentre dificultades a la hora de afrontar esta nueva vida, pero tengo muchísima confianza en mí misma para seguir adelante con ello._

_Espero que encuentres la paz y redención que andabas buscando._

_Te quiero._

_Hasta siempre,_

_-Madison_


End file.
